


Santa Fe

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Death, Swearing, The Refuge, This is very violent and bloody, jackcrutchie if you squint - Freeform, so stay away if that isn’t your cup of tea, that au where santa fe is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: “I’ll see you in Santa Fe, Crutchie.” Jack says with a weak smile.





	Santa Fe

**Author's Note:**

> This is Crutchie’s POV, Sorry for this mess

“Jack! Stay with me! Please! I can’t lose you! I need you!” I squeeze his hand tightly, tears streaming down my face shamelessly.

“I’ll see you in Santa Fe, Crutchie.” Jack says with a weak smile.

“Jack! No!” I scream, but I can feel his heartbeat slowing. He takes one final breath in, and his hand goes limp in mine. “No!” I scream as loud as I can, pouring all of my rage, sadness, and loss into it. “Jack!”

Race leans over and slowly closes Jack’s eyelids.  
“He’s just... sleeping.” Race says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“He’s not gone! He can’t be!” My tears are falling onto Jack’s stomach, mingling with the blood soaking through his shirt.

“Crutchie, we can’t deny it. He-“ Race’s voice breaks. “He’s dead.”

“Shut up!” I shove Race away, not wanting to face the truth. Jack, the one person who has cared about me throughout my whole miserable life, is gone.

Forever.

“Finally kicked the bucket? Took him long enough.” Snyder comments, stalking back into the bunk room, grinning. Two guards follow him. “Take his body away.” He motions to the guards, and they practically pry Jack away from my arms, dragging his lifeless body away.

“You’re weak, boy. Crying over your dead friend. Kelly was a coward, and so it seems, are you.” Snyder aims a kick at me, and a sharp wave of pain explodes over my good leg. I struggle to my feet, using the bunk post as support. I can’t let Jack die in vain. The newsies still need a leader, and I guess that’s me now. For however much longer I'm alive, at least.

“Jack was not a coward.” I growl at Snyder, my blood boiling. “He was more of a man than you’ll ever be!”

“And he taught you to be just like him. Ignorant, rude, self-centered. You need to learn the same lesson he did.” Snyder retorts.

I fear for what’s coming, but stand strong all the same.  
“Try me, asshole.”  
And before I know it, I’m on the floor, my nose bleeding profusely. He doesn’t even bother taking me down to the basement for this beating. Maybe because it’ll be my last. Or maybe it’s just because he wants everyone to watch, he wants me to set an example. I take the punches and kicks, not making a single sound. I can’t show any weakness. It only enrages Snyder more, and eventually I can tell he’s had enough. He pulls his switchblade out of his pocket, flicking open the blade, the shiny silver glinting in the light coming in from the barred window. I hear someone scream. Les, maybe, or even Race is a possibility. Snyder kneels down in front of me, his teeth bared and knife at the ready. He rips off the tangles of my shirt and tosses them aside, leaving my chest bare. He plunges the knife down into my soft skin, and I instinctively scream in pain. He drags the knife along my flesh, letting the cool metal sting my skin. He pulls it out and I hiss in pain. He makes sure I along with everyone else see the blood dripping slowly from the blade before bringing it down again. Four more times he does this, before leaving the room again, a sickingly satisfied grin on his face. Race, Specs, and Davey rush over to me, and I glance down at my bare stomach, seeing the single word etched into my skin. It’s the same as Jack’s.

Snyder.

“See you in Santa Fe.” I choke out one last time, before everything fades into a dull black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know via comment or kudos! I love hearing feedback from people who read my stuff! :)


End file.
